My Will of Darkness
Rise of Shadows "I still don't know why you picked this place." "What's wrong with it?" "It's an island, for Mom's sake! An island in their world! If you were gonna pick something, at least pick it within ours." "Hey, take it easy. It's the perfect place. It's secluded, there's plenty of resources - not that we need them, but they dress this place real nicely - and there's plenty of space for the kids to play around in. I really don't see what the problem is here, Kenny." "...really? Must you?" "Yes." The Slayer closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying his best to ignore the Nihilist's cheeky grin. He opened them back up when he was sure the headache that would've been wasn't, looking back up at the Hankami laying on a thick tree trunk with annoyance. Thankfully, it was more cloudy than sunny today; otherwise, he would've been blinded by the sunlight shining through the loose canopy. "You know how much I hate that nickname. It's "Sensōken", not "Kenny". Either that, or the Slayer. Why do you have to call me Kenny?" The Nihilist shrugged. "I just feel like it's necessary in the event that you bite it." "...I'm not even going to question where this logic of yours is coming from." The Slayer grumbled, averting his gaze away and placing her free hand on hip. "Where were you, anyway?" The Nihilist looked at him curiously. "Where was I? What do you mean?" The Slayer shrugged in incredulity. "Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Granted, I was too busy cutting down weeds left and right to pay attention to attendance, but--" "Oh." The Nihilist cut him off before he could continue. There was a slight flicker within his eyes before they closed, and he turned away from the Slayer with a soft sigh. "That. You guys must've been really busy, huh? How strong were they?" The Slayer's frown turned into a brightened grin, and he slung his sword off his shoulder to stab the blade into the ground. "Are you kidding? They were nothing!" He answered confidently. "I was slaughtering hundreds of three-eyes with one swing each from this thing. I mean, it was fun killing them all, but it's a shame that none of them had the stones to fight back. They did try, though." "Right..." The Nihilist muttered, his tone half-hearted. "Sorry for missing out. But swinging a blade around and trying to kill people with it takes too much out of me. I'm an old man, my man. I can't do the things I used to, you know?" The Slayer snorted, but gave a good-natured smirk. "Doesn't stop you from trying to do my sister." The Nihilist snickered, placing a hand to his mouth in an attempt to keep it down from laughter. "Hey, that's one of things that I still have a chance at. Sure, you may say she's with the Reaper, but I think we both know how they really feel about each other." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to be seductive. "Once she sees me for the man I am, she'll toss aside that toy and come running straight into my arms." The Slayer's shoulders shook with his chuckles of humor and mockery. "Y-yeah. Good luck with that, buddy. You really might need it..." "Yes, surely you would, oh mighty Nihilist." As the words sung out, the sound of feet touching down onto the ground could be heard followed by a cold gust of wind. While the properties of Shinsei always had an adverse affect on mortal beings, material or spiritual alike, the mere presence of him could be taken into account what setting fire to a mass burial site may be like. Thick in sulfur yet mesmerizing to behold. His pressure oozed off of him while his long silver hair draped over a silk cloak of rich ebony that seemed to constantly rippling as if it was made of oily water. Smiling in a way that was coy and cheeky at the same time, he caught the glance of Slayer with an arched brow. "Ah, there you are brother. I'm glad I caught sight of you after your hasty exit of that petty attempt for the Korai to do battle against the likes of you," He chuckled, raising a gloved hand to rub his chin while another rested under his dark wrapped elbow that seemed to be like a thick kind of restriction metal. Either way, it acted like thin cloth despite it having the visual consistency of dark colored alloy. "Tell me, is your hunger for blood ever quenched on any battlefield?" There were two kinds of looks directed his way. There was one of indifference, courtesy of the Nihilist, and the one from slight annoyance, courtesy of the Slayer. The latter hoisted his blade back over his shoulder, leaving behind a small scar in the ground. He masked the twinge of irritation, closing one eye and giving a slightly smug grin. "As long there's blood in the universe to spill, there's going to be no quenching. On top of that, I'm surprised you noticed I even left. I imagined you would've been to into Senkoku to pay attention to a guy like me." "Here we go...." The Nihilist grumbled to himself, closing his eyes and refolding his hand behind his head. "Please, Slayer," The Reaper sardonically grinned as he found amusement at the attempt of baiting him. "I know you have a natural displeasure of seeing your sister and I sharing the same bed but please don't be jealous. I know how beautiful she is and how you may as well be secretly pining for her affection. Unfortunate how she'd never see anything in someone so simpleminded and obsessive such as yourself. Of course, like dear Nihilist and I, we're of a much higher class of the opposite sex. Again, something not even your mind could comprehend." Turning around to shrug playfully, his smile widened even further, "In fact, I was able to observe that adorable excuse of a battle you had with the Korai. I had already finished my business with my beloved Senkoku. You should have been there. There was plenty of moans that'd surely echo throughout the Afterlife a hundred fold. Again, something I'm sure you have no experience in yourself." Glancing over at Nihilist, he smirked as he winked his way at his mutual older kin, "Isn't that right, Nihilist?" "I have no clue what you're talking about." The Nihilist deadpanned, closing his eyes and waving a dismissive hand. "Keep Dad out of this, children. He's trying to sleep." The Nihilist's careless demeanor was in contrast to the Slayer's irate one. His semblance of a grin faded to a slight frown, and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. But he kept his tone casual. "Oh, yeah. I suppose you're right about that. I guess I don't have the kind of mind that has the idea of banging my own sister as something "high-class"." He closed one eye in a wink, snapping the fingers of his free hand into a falsely playful point at the Slayer. "But hey, that seems to be going well for you. So, who am I to judge?" It was here that flashes of something could be seen within the sky. "You judge noth-" The Reaper began to retort until his gaze caught something. A flicker of light, flashing through the heavens above their heads. As he concentrated on it he could feel...something. A presence but he didn't know just what. And the not knowing disconcerted him enough to wipe away his smile and turn it into a grimace of apprehension. "Nihilist. Slayer. Do you see that?" He asked as his hands clenched at his sides tightly. His subtle show of wariness was enough to break the Slayer's attitude. Although the Nihilist did not react to it, the Slayer allowed himself to humor his brother and look up. At first, his gaze was one of confusion and slight alarm, with the hand that gripped the handle of his sword tightening. But after a few seconds, it relaxed. He squinted, trying to figure out the source of the lights by visual aid alone. "Hold on a minute. Those lights look kind of familiar. Is that who I think it is?" "Yep." The Nihilist muttered dryly. "Making a dramatic entrance, as always. Who's going to do the honors?" "What do you--" However, the Slayer stopped himself once he finally saw the source, falling towards them at extreme speeds. As it fell closer and closer, he could make out that brown toga-style dress fluttering in the wind. He could make out that red hair, short to neck length and blowing as intensely as said dress. He could make out the arms as they were spread arm, her bare legs positioned as if she was free-falling. But most of all, he could make out those gleaming red eyes of hers and that Cheshire cat's grin even as she plumetted to her death. The Slayer could only pale, gasping out in disbelief. "That crazy bi--!" But he immediately swung his arms out just as she met them. The result of the impact was a loud crash. The force she brought with her caused the earth under a wide radius to buckle, Trees were violently blown from their roots and sent up into the air like missiles, fragmented rocks smashed into the surrounding oceans like meteorites and a massive dust storm overcame the area. The Reaper had to exert himself a smidge in order to avoid feeling the impact of the collision. While he had momentary rolled his eyes with a recognizing smile of who it was, he knew that she was pulling another one of these thrill stunts of hers. Annoying it times it was also gratifying to see someone do anything for the sake of a rush. Something he himself appreciated all too well within the confines of privacy. Neither here nor there, he backpedaled away from the initial impact where Slayer was burrowed into the depths of the island, unleashing a force that sent trees and boulders flying like mag rounds. What was once a beautiful island became gouged and set ablaze by one maniac laughing woman who descended from on high. Jumping back to where she and the Slayer were, he didn't even pay any mind to the Nihilist as he leaned forward to call down to them in the hole. "Are you two alright, or shall I asist you in your suicidal adventures by dropping a mountain on your heads?" He inquired with a cheeky grin at the pair. "I swear to God, Reaper," The Slayer snarled, pulling his face from the dirt and glaring daggers at the Reaper. "I will shove this sword so far up your ass you will be literally dropping bombs!" "'Sup, bro?" The Punisher remarked casually, looking down on the one she sat on. To add insult to injury, she leaned over to pat the Slayer on the head. She let out a surprised yelp when he abruptly lurched upwards, throwing her off his back and rising up to his feet. She fell onto the wrecked ground on her rump, propping herself up with her hands and grinning innocently at her glowering brother. "Well, clearly it ain't you!" The Slayer grumbled, pressing hands to his lower back and bending. A soft pop could be heard. "Jeez... it's bad enough that this place is the only place we could actually take a breather. But you blowing it up is just going to make it worse! What were you even trying to do?!" The Punisher gave a shrug. "I was trying something new?" "Not really new, aside from the fact that you harmed one of us this time instead of the enemy." The Nihilist muttered dryly. Humorously enough, the tree trunk he laid on had not moved at all against the force, even as the tree trunk did. As a result, it - and by extension, he - was floating in mid-air. "She can destroy whatever she likes for all I care," The Reaper whispered with a smile, one that seemed to be enchanted by the Punisher's coy yet innocent nature. He'd dare even call it adorable. The antics between siblings was somewhat amusing but he couldn't take his eyes off the red-haired Senkoku. Her body seemed to be perfectually accentuated, her laugh musical and her voice giving him a wanton of lust and desire of equal merit. Walking over to her, he extended a hand to raise her up, all the while laughing slightly, "Perhaps we should be more destructive in the Spiritual World? After all, the mortals have only just recently settled after the worst of our war with the Korai. It'd bring a bad taste in my mouth if we accidentally wiped out too many on a casual whim." The Punisher rolled her eyes and scoffed a little, lending a hand and allowing herself to be pulled up. "Who cares?" She replied, folding her arms across her chest. She tilted her head to the side and grinned, her eyes shining with delight. "If it wasn't for dear old Mom, I would've had this world razed in a day or two. They're worms, every single one of them. But as much as I'm restricted in seeing to their deaths, accidentally wiping a few thousand more than the standard requires? I wouldn't bat an eyelash towards it." "Gotta love the sane level we've got going on here." The Slayer muttered. "Is there anyone here that's not--?" He was cut off from his musings when he felt a shaking underneath his feet. His eyes widened, as did the Punisher's, as they felt the ground steadily rise underneath them. They directed their gaze to the ground, and to their surprise, they saw it reforming piece by piece. They would also feel similar restorations throughout the island. Trees were growing from the ground and developing at rapid speeds, grass was covering places where it had been barren and the damaged ground was being healed as if it had just suffered a paper cut. Looking up at the edge of the shrinking crater earned them the sight of the source of it all. It was the Monitor, wrapped up in his trademark black robes and hood. The Nihilist was the first to greet him, even as his tree was restored. "Ah, there you are, Apashii. So glad of you to join us, eh?" Somewhat disturbed at the sight of the destruction unwound, like clock hands being turned back by someone else, he furrowed his brow as he strode towards the place of the phenomena. He hadn't expected him of all people to show up so soon, but such a withdrawn individual can't help but follow Senkoku and her siblings wherever her troubles take her. In a way, he saw more of a big brother in him than the Nihilist ever acted to any of his other fellow Hankami. "Must you undo damage made so quickly? I was rather enjoying the sight of my lover's work," He spoke in a slightly soured tongue, though couldn't suppress the smile of amusement at seeing him among them so openly. "Must you play the cleaner whenever Senkoku just wants to express herself a little? Or when the Slayer cuts down too many anthills? Surely you have better things to do with your time?" The Monitor didn't give a response, other than folding his arms within his robe. The shadow of his hood masked his face completely, barring any expressive features to be seen. But even if he had aimed to respond, the voice of the Slayer beat him to the punch. As the hooded Hankami turned his back on the Reaper and headed off in the direction of the oceans, the sword-wielding Hankami gave a shrug. "As quiet as always." He muttered, looking off at the Monitor's retreating back. "I can never tell what the guy's thinking, at times. At least, Ora was a lot more vocal about it when she was being cryptic, but him? I don't think he's ever spoken a word to anyone" "He and the Oracle were always the weird ones." The Punisher grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Always acting so shady, like they know about what's going on more than we do. We all have the gift of omnipotence, and yet they always think they can hide something from us." "To be fair," The Nihilist interjected. "You guys have always been busying yourselves with carrying out that daily ceremony. What was it again? One thousand humans a day? Is that what the old lady demanded?" "I believed it was more accurate to say ten thousand humans a day," The Reaper replied with a sardonic grin and a shrug. "My duties extend to caretaking the passing of so many souls that it can be quite tiring. Though I never get sick of the euphoria of taking in the deaths. I feel my strength whelm with each time that passes." Turning to look back at the Monitor as he treaded to the water, his eyes narrowed at his back. He often wondered just how high of authority he was comparatively to the rest of them. He liked to think of himself as an exception among the daughters and sons of Izanami, but that was just his own pointed opinion. He knew that he was beneath the Nihilist, at the moment, when it came to seniority and power. However he appreciated the man's sage wisdom whenever it was called for. If anything the only reason he didn't vehemently hate all of his siblings was because of Senkoku being by his side. Thoughts turned back to when they first had an intimate moment. It was like the blackness of the cosmos became that much brighter in his eyes. The fire rushing through her veins felt as if it passed through himself. The ecstasy of having such a ravishing and free spirit of both figurative and literal sense made him fill with pride everyday. The fact it was the one thing he held over the Nihilist made his ego grow everytime he locked eyes with the seemingly lacksadaical yet confident demi-deity. At that thought, he turned to reach out to her with a genuine smile, "Senkoku, shall we-" However, such brief moments of happiness were clouded by squalls of annoyance. "MOMMYYYYYY!!!~" Cried out a shrill high pitch squeal that seemed to be deafening, creating a sonic cry all around the recently restored island. The Reaper himself felt comically tipping to the side with bulging eyes. He turned with a shadow covered look of mute anger as his hand hung out in the middle of space as their son, looking to be the age of 9 or so, leaped up to grapple his beloved's midsection and bury his face into her cloth. "Sh-Sh-She's being mean to me!" "You start a fight and you run to mom," Sayū, a girl of slightly older 10ish looking age with rich red hair that was of neck length, commented with annoyance, her beige tunic decorated in wild flames emblazoned across her blouse down to her boyish length skirt. Her knuckles still dripped blood off her skin, having seen to it that the ebony dressed and white haired boy had a beating that ended with his nose being broken and some missing teeth. Her scowl was only subdued by the coolness in her eyes. "Besides, I don't remember allowing you to speak freely about my choices in my life. Such careless words would surely get you into trouble, Kugyō." If Kugyō was attempting to garner sympathy from his mother, it wasn't working - with or without his sister's help. The Punisher closed her eyes and exhaled harshly from the nose. Then, she bent and grabbed Kugyō by the back of his collar, hoisting him up in the air to the point of their faces being even with each other. He would easily be able to tell that she was annoyed. "Kugyō. How many times am I going to have to tell you before you get it? If you're going to start something, you have to finish it, too - especially if it's a fight. If you run away in the middle of it, you're more likely of getting stabbed in the back before getting to any help. Or, better yet, if you are planning on running away, make sure that whoever you're running from can't catch up to you! Now," She turned Kugyō around to face the girl, slowly setting him down on his feet. "How about you--" "Sayū!" She was abruptly cut off by the Nihilist's joyous yell. A Haya movement made him appear by the young Hankami female's side, his arms scooping her hug in a warm embrace. He spun her around and around, clutching her as if she was an abandoned puppy. The Punisher couldn't help butlook befuddled, cocking an eyebrow. "...on second thought," She muttered, reaching over to place a hand on Kugyō's shoulders. "Maybe it's best if you played nice for now. You'll have another opportunity to get back at her."